Plans
by A Paper Moon
Summary: She had formulated a plan; get to Wonderland, retrieve Jack, get out. Easy. Simple, even. Well, it would have been, had a certain Hatter not made an appearance. Based on SyFy's 'Alice.' Pairing: David Hatter/Alice Hamilton FTW!


**Notes/Disclaimers: **I do not own Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. That honor belongs Charles Lutwidge Dodgson, or, as he's better known as, Lewis Carroll. SyFy owns the newly adapted version of the fairy tale, 'Alice.' Honestly, if I owned the mini-series, it would become a full-fledged, weekly series revolving around the relationship between Hatter and Alice. Mmm, yep. :P That's all.

.

-

**Inscribed As:** _Plans   
_**Pairing: **_David Hatter | Alice Hamilton (FTW!)_

-

.

Often, she wondered about him; about his past, his present, his future. When they had met, she saw him as nothing more than a mean to find Jack. He was there when she needed him and, after she located her boyfriend, she would be rid of the rugged vagabond of a man. She had formulated a plan; get to Wonderland, retrieve Jack, get out. Easy. Simple, even.

So, imagine her surprise when, once coming across Jack Chase―technically Jack _Heart_―she suddenly realized that she no longer yearned for the soft-spoken man. When she spotted him, his hair newly dyed and his clothes swapped for a suit of red, her heart rate hadn't quickened and her palms hadn't perspired. He hadn't made her feel funny. No, that honor belonged to a dark-haired, semi-psychotic shop owner.

She had always strategized in everything she did, each meticulous point organized and arranged; even the smallest detail worked out. She had always prided herself in her careful conscientious ways―never an emotion out of place, not a movement undetermined.

Well, all her hard work had crumbled the moment she laid eyes on Hatter.

His nonchalant, easygoing attitude was completely and utterly contagious. One minute, her serious countenance would be placed as her mind reeled with battle strategies and the next... Well, the next she could only think of him and his mischievous, adorable smile.

Even when Wonderland and the Heart Casino was crumbling around her, Alice's thoughts were on Hatter. Was he okay? Where did they take him? Would he find her? Would she find _him_? She continuously worried and it wasn't until her upheaval on the Casino's main floor that her concerns were put to rest.

The club with the gun had had her pinned on the stage and to her, it seemed like the end. Then, he appeared, his fists ready to become better aquatinted with the guard's noses. When he looked up at her with his burning mahogany stare, she had never felt more relieved in her entire life.

Together, and with the help of Charlie, of course, they had taken down the Queen of Hearts. The nonstop action had kept most of her time occupied, but, as the casino fell and Alice took the ring back from the Queen, she realized, in a somewhat saddened notion, that she had finished her job in Wonderland. What was she supposed to do now?

It was a flurry of motions, explosions, and gunfire, but, in the end, she guessed she was to return to her own world. So, with a hug to Jack, she had declined his offer of Queendom and awaited patiently to place the ring into the opening, its presence kick-starting the Looking Glass. She had peered around the crowded room, her cerulean-gaze frantically searching for the familiar, khaki hat.

Then she had seen it, only, its owner wasn't headed in her direction. No, Hatter was leaving her.

"Hatter!" she had called out. He turned to her and they met halfway. She had thrown her arms about his shoulders, her fingers clinging to his leather jacket as she unconsciously inhaled his soothing scent. They had spoken quickly, knowing that there was little time. Alice handed Hatter his coat and, then, as quickly as the it had all happened, it was over. They parted ways, her heart suddenly heavy, and she was unceremoniously shoved through the Looking Glass by a man in a lab coat. And though the swirling colors spinning round her flailing body were somewhat mesmerizing, Alice could only think of the sweet, charming Hatter and the fact that she was leaving him.

The next thing she knew, she was in the hospital, her mother crying over her.

For three days, Alice stayed in her room, contemplating whether the last week had been a well-constructed dream. Charlie, Jack, the Queen... _Hatter_. Had he been real?

All of her plans had been ruined. She had thought Hatter to be the one; the guy she could trust with her life and now, now she wasn't even sure if he was a physical person.

Carol worried about Alice as she moped around the apartment and she almost felt bad for inviting the construction worker over. But, as David had entered the flat, his dark eyes pining the room, she knew that maybe she had made the right decision.

And oh, the right decision worked wonders for Alice.

With a small squeal of joy, her daughter had bolted towards David, her arms outstretched. She smiled motherly at the pair and then, well, they started kissing and Carol had no idea as to why. Though she had wanted to break them up immediately, the silly grin on her daughter's face as David whispered how much he had missed her―it was enough for her to think otherwise.

-

Yes, Alice had always made plans from the beginning. Since she was a young girl in elementary school, Alice's days were mapped out to the exact minute. But, as she learned from her friend, turned boyfriend, turned fiancé, turned husband, planning wasn't always the best strategy. And really, it made since. Had Alice stuck to her intentions, she would have never met Hatter, fallen (truly) in love, and never had a family.

So, when her oldest daughter, Sophie, had come home, crying to her mother that her plans with her would-be boyfriend fell through, Alice sat her down and explained that love could never, certainly be planned out.

No, the best things life were always had through spontaneity and Alice would be the first to consent to that theory.

* * *

Please review if you have the time. :D


End file.
